Jason Blum
|Occupation = Producer |Active Years = 1995-present |Notable Roles = }} Jason Ferus Blum (born February 20, 1969) is an American film producer, and both the founder and CEO of eponymous company Blumhouse Productions. He won the 2014 Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Television Movie for producing The Normal Heart, and has received three nominations for the Academy Award for Best Picture for producing Whiplash, Get Out and BlacKkKlansman. Early life Blum was born in Los Angeles, California, the son of Shirley (née Neilsen) and Irving Blum. His mother was an art professor and his father was an independent art dealer and director of the Ferus Gallery. His father was Jewish. His mother was previously married to museum director Walter Hopps. Career Blum worked for Bob and Harvey Weinstein as an executive producer and later as an independent producer for Warner Bros. He also was working as a producing director at Ethan Hawke's Malaparte theater company. Blum is a 1991 graduate of Vassar College. He obtained financing for his first film as producer, Kicking and Screaming (1995), after receiving a letter from family acquaintance, entertainer Steve Martin, who endorsed the script. Blum attached the letter to copies of the script he sent around to Hollywood executives. 'Blumhouse Productions' In 2000, he founded Blumhouse Productions, which specializes in producing micro-budget movies that give directors full creative control over the projects. Some of the films produced by Blum have been highly profitable, including horror film Paranormal Activity which was made for $15,000 and earned nearly $200 million. NPR's Planet Money did a special podcast about how Blum's production house gets its success. Blum also produced Insidious (2010), Sinister (2012), The Purge (2013), and Creep (2014), all of which had successful sequels. In 2014, he served as an executive producer on the television film The Normal Heart, which went on to win the Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Television Movie, and produced the feature films Whiplash and Get Out, both of which earned him nominations for the Academy Award for Best Picture. In 2018, Blum said in an interview that the reason no woman had ever directed one of his horror films was that "there are not a lot of female directors (...) and even less who are inclined to do horror". After much criticism on social media, in which lists of such directors were circulated, he apologized for what he called his "dumb comments". Personal life On July 14, 2012, Blum married journalist Lauren A.E. Schuker in Los Angeles in a Movement of Spiritual Inner Awareness ceremony. Filmography 'Film' *''Kicking and Screaming'' (1995) *''One Way Out'' (1996) *''Baggage (short film)'' (1997) *''Hamlet'' (2000) *''Hysterical Blindness'' (2002) *''The Adventures of Tom Thumb & Thumbelina'' (2002) *''Easy Six'' (2003) *''The Fever'' (2004) *''The Darwin Awards'' (2006) *''Stagedoor'' (2006) *''Griffin & Phoenix'' (2006) *''Graduation'' (2007) *''Paranormal Activity'' (2007) *''The Accidental Husband'' (2008) *''The Reader'' (2008) *''Washingtonienne'' (2009) *''Tooth Fairy'' (2010) *''Insidious'' (2010) *''Paranormal Activity 2'' (2010) *''The FP'' (2011) *''Paranormal Activity 3'' (2011) *''The Babymakers'' (2012) *''Sinister'' (2012) *''Lawless'' (2012) *''The Lords of Salem'' (2012) *''The Bay'' (2012) *''Paranormal Activity 4'' (2012) *''Whiplash (short film)'' (2013) *''Dark Skies'' (2013) *''The Purge'' (2013) *''The Green Inferno'' (2013) *''Oculus'' (2013) *''Plush'' (2013) *''Insidious: Chapter 2'' (2013) *''Best Night Ever'' (2013) *''Paranormal Activity: The Marked Ones'' (2014) *''Whiplash (2014)'' *''13 Sins'' (2014) *''Creep'' (2014) *''Not Safe for Work'' (2014) *''The Normal Heart'' (2014) *''The Purge: Anarchy'' (2014) *''Unfriended'' (2014) *''The Town That Dreaded Sundown'' (2014) *''Mockingbird'' (2014) *''Mercy'' (2014) *''Stretch'' (2014) *''Ouija'' (2014) *''Jessabelle'' (2014) *''The Asylum'' (2015) *''The Boy Next Door'' (2015) *''How to Dance in Ohio'' (2015) *''The Lazarus Effect'' (2015) *''Arena 51'' (2015) *''Insidious: Chapter 3'' (2015) *''The Gallows'' (2015) *''The Gift'' (2015) *''Sinister 2'' (2015) *''Visions'' (2015) *''The Visit'' (2015) *''Curve'' (2015) *''Martyrs'' (2015) *''Paranormal Activity: The Ghost Dimension'' (2015) *''Jem and the Holograms'' (2015) *''Fifteen: Periscope Movie'' (2015) *''The Veil'' (2016) *''Sleight'' (2016) *''In a Valley of Violence'' (2016) *''Hush'' (2016) *''Alive and Kicking'' (2016) *''The Darkness'' (2016) *''Lowriders'' (2016) *''The Purge: Election Year'' (2016) *''Viral'' (2016) *''Birth of the Dragon'' (2016) *''Split'' (2016) *''Ouija: Origin of Evil'' (2016) *''Incarnate'' (2016) *''Get Out'' (2017) *''Amityville: The Awakening'' (2017) *''Stephanie'' (2017) *''The Keeping Hours'' (2017) *''Creep 2'' (2017) *''Happy Death Day'' (2017) *''Insidious: The Last Key'' (2018) *''Unfriended: Dark Web'' (2018) *''Upgrade'' (2018) *''Benji'' (2018) *''Blumhouse's Truth or Dare'' (2018) *''Delirium'' (2018) *''BlacKkKlansman'' (2018) *''The First Purge'' (2018) *''Halloween'' (2018) *''Bloodline'' (2018) *''Seven in Heaven'' (2018) *''Glass'' (2019) *''Happy Death Day 2U'' (2019) *''Us'' (2019) *''Ma'' (2019) *''Five Nights at Freddy's'' (TBA) 'Television' *2002: Hysterical Blindness (TV movie) (executive) *2009: Washingtonienne (TV pilot) *2012: The River (TV series, 8 episodes) *2013: Stranded (TV series, 6 episodes) *2014: The Normal Heart (TV movie) (executive) *2014: Ascension (TV miniseries) (executive) *2015: Eye Candy (TV series, 10 episodes) (executive) *2015: The Jinx (TV miniseries) (executive) *2015: Hellevator (TV series) (executive) *2015: South of Hell (TV series) *2016: Judgment Day: Prison or Parole? (TV series) *2016: 12 Deadly Days (TV miniseries) (executive) *2017: Cold Case Files (TV series) *2018: Sharp Objects (TV miniseries) *2018: Sacred Lies (TV series) *2018: Ghoul (TV miniseries) *2018: The Purge (TV series) *2018: Into the Dark (TV series) *TBA: The Loudest Voice in the Room (TV miniseries) External links *Blumhouse Productions *Jason Blum on IMDb *Interview with Blum (2013) Category:1969 births Category:Film producers from California Category:American people of Jewish descent Category:Living people Category:Vassar College alumni Category:Film producers from New York (state) Category:Producers Category:American producers